User talk:EmperorLeon
Talk Below What is this wiki about? Randomfvideos (talk) 19:01, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Morgan Freeman Article CoolCat is going to kill me when he sees what I added to the Morgan Freeman article. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Dude, I'm just gonna say what I said before. I rarely go on Wikia so don't expect me to work really hard. 20:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi I made 3 pages you said you would give me something if i made 3 CertainlyNot Awesome Founder -- Ello. Sorry for the bit of hiatus, due to me having so many Wiki projects I try to tie in my edits on DB Wiki with this Wiki, so I guess since I'm doing Manga there I'll try some here. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk Infobox Ok, I tried to merge the simplicity of DB's Infobox with Lookout's appearance. Tell me what you think and what needs changed. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk Lol...?:P -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk ... Wait..what was the challenge again? Aren't 'Technique' and 'Attack' the same thing? Like on DB Wiki they don't use the 'Attack' category, they just use 'Technique'. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (Talk?) Hi How is you Trunks Hope of the future New Avatar? Que? -SS7S You said "new avi", but I've had this one for a few days. -SS7S Chat I wants to ask some questions about the Main Page on chat when you get back. SS7S 00:24, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I added a 'User of the Week' section as an example, not sure which colors and such you want specifically. SS7S 01:54, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Colors Sure, which ones to what colors? SS7S 18:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Question I noticed SSJ7S is an admin, will i soon be one? Trunks Hope of the future The characters, they have been added. Geti186 (talk) 06:19, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Wiki, your userpage. You know, I think I'll join this place. Nice background. Though your userpage..Light blue and white text doesn't fit in my opinion. 13:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm definetly in. I'll add my pages soon, and if there's anything you want, ask me. :) 23:29, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Bored Bored. I'm doing extra work on another Wiki, and won't be doing much here, but I can do something with the Main Page if you want. -SS7S 20:13, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Please unban me on lookoutwikia Thanks DK99 is mod abusing once more.Geti186 (talk) 05:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Editing Geti Goku I couldn't edit my character visually, so I was hoping you could help place the following text under "Possessions" in my Geti Goku page. Thank you.Geti186 (talk) 14:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Good to c ya. We seem to be getting online at different times. We should find a time where we're both online at the same time and work together to make the wiki better, right? Piccolo Gohan 19 I'm on anywhere between 4 and 9 p.m eastern time. Piccolhan19 Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! Affiliate Can I affiliate my wiki with yours? 00:41, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Delivery for my friend SirNo! (Pun on CerNo) Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 08:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :D Hai I haven't seen you around in a while. Been busy eh? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 03:34, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Right after I left that message I saw you were at Lookout around the beginning of this month, lol. Anyway glad to know you're sorta around~ —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 18:51, August 23, 2014 (UTC) NarutoFanon Naruto Fanon RP wiki Come find me at NarutoFanon, my name is OnyxSea there (don't call me Geti on chat).Geti186 (talk) 10:42, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Give or take Yep! Just not at Dragon Ball Wiki; I got permanently blocked from it over a year ago. But I do have some sockpuppets there for the lulz. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 14:24, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Indeed it has, and alright, I suppose. Bored as ever. How about you? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 14:28, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I know the feel very well. When I got blocked from Dragon Ball Wiki, I went full troll mode and got myself permanently blocked from Lookout Wiki. Then stayed in full troll mode and got my six-month block at Dragon Ball Wiki turned into the permanent one it is now. Kek.—'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 14:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Indeed it is. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 14:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Le new Wiki? Wut do I do?—'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 20:16, August 13, 2015 (UTC) But I'm already booked on franchises to watch/read/play D: I hardly have time for Wikia. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:06, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Me! I like to really get involved with franchises I like, which means I usually stay busy with the ones I do like for a long while. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:11, August 14, 2015 (UTC) It looks too ghey for me. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:45, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I thought the same thing about Death Note, but ended up watching and liking it anyway... but I only watched it because I'd heard good things about it, was in movie-binge-mode at the time.—'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:52, August 14, 2015 (UTC)